Naruto Pairings Songfics
by MangaMaid4545
Summary: Okay! I'm really excited, so please read! Critism is encouraged but no flames! Otherwise they will be used for humorous purposes!


Manga Maid's Notes and Comments: I: Okay! New chapters will be posted when I find songs that make me instantly think 'Oh that's perfect!' I'm working on a Sasuke and Sakura pairing right now!

II: I don't own Naruto or the song Teardrops on My Guitar.

III: Thanks for your time.

"Hinata! Hinata!"

Naruto ran to his friend, Hinata Hyuuga who was at her locker. She was grabbing her supplies for her next class. She turned to see Naruto run towards her.

"H-H-Hi Naruto." Hinata stuttered. '_Ugh, Hinata you need to stop doing that!'_ Hinata thought to herself.

"Hinata! I just wanted to thank you. I got a B on my Konohagakure history test! If you hadn't helped me study, I wouldn't have passed my class!"

"You're welcome. So is that all?" Hinata smiled.

"Uh… no. Hinata, I think I'm in… … love."

"W-What?"

"At least that's what Sakura says!" Naruto said quickly, "I'm not sure, but I get butterflies around a certain girl."

"Oh… Can you describe her?"

"Hmm. I thought it would be more fun if you guess. Don't worry, I'll give you clues about her. But you only get one guess per day."

"O-O-Okay."

"First clue: She's very pretty. If fact I'd say she's beautiful. Any guesses?"

"Uh, Ino?"

"ZZZ!! Way off! Well, I've go to go to class! See you tomorrow Hinata!"

"Bye…" Hinata sighed sadly as she walked to class.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing, everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

Hinata was waiting in the lunch line with Naruto, right behind her. She was listening to him as he talked to her. Apparently Naruto was angry with Sasuke.

"-and he says he forgot! I mean, come on! Who can forget that they were supposed help clean Granny Tsunade's house. But he's going to get it tomorrow, otherwise, according to Iruka-sensei, we get to cover him in feathers!" He snickered.

Hinata giggled, then said, "So, what's today's clue?"

"Hmm? Oh, right! Second clue: She's very tough!"

"So, tough and beautiful! Huh, those must be hard to come by."

"You have no idea! Yup, I think I finally got something right without any help! I can't stop thinking about this girl. So any guesses?"

"Hmm, Tenten?"

Naruto laughed, "No, but good try. Besides, I think you're cousin would pummel me if I tried to even to touch his girlfriend."

"Mm…" '_Naruto, if you knew how I felt, you would know I would never let Neji do that.'_

"Hinata? Are you going to get anything?" Naruto asked.

Hinata started and saw an irritated lunch lady waiting on her to pick her lunch. Hinata flushed and quickly picked the first one on her mind. Naruto suddenly spoke to her.

"Sorry, Hinata I have to go sit with Sasuke and Sakura. We're supposed to go over the homework Kakashi-sensei gave us. See you." Naruto ran off.

"See you." When Naruto had his back turned Hinata let a couple of tears run down her cheeks.

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

Hinata was walking into class when Naruto ran up to her. He was grinning from ear to ear. His deep blue eyes were also glinting with happiness.

"So… Have you figured it out yet, Hinata?"

"N-N-Naruto! Uh…… no. Third clue, please."

He chuckled, "Okay. Third clue: She's really kind."

"Really kind?"

"Yeah, she was one of the first people who was kind to me. I think that's what drew me to her." He stared at her intensely with his blue eyes, somehow seeming to smolder. (A/N: Like Edward's in _Twilight_.)

"Uh… um… uh… S-S-Sak-Sakura?"

Naruto chuckled. "No. She'd kill me. Good guess. You're getting close though."

Both of them ran to sit as Kurenai-sensei came into the room.

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

Hinata sat alone on the bus, like she always did. She glanced at Naruto who was goofing off in the back of the bus. She smiled sadly.

As she came into her house, she dropped her backpack on the floor. No one was in the house, so Hinata decided to go upstairs for a nap. She looked at the Naruto's picture on her bedside table. She placed in face down onto the table and closed her eyes.

_  
So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into…_

Hinata was walking on by when someone tripped her up. She fell down and watched all her all her stuff go flying. She scrambled to grab it, when another pair of hands began to help her pick it all up. After they handed Hinata her stuff they pulled her to her feet.

She looked up to have her lavender eyes met his crystalline blue ones. She flushed as she looked at him. He grinned.

"N-N-N-N-Naruto!"

"Hey Hinata! Have you figured out who she is yet?"

She sighed, "No…"

"Man, I thought you would've by the last clue. I guess I have to give more clues than one," he grinned, "Okay, here they are: She's really shy, she's one of my best friends, and I'm talking to her right now."

Hinata dropped her stuff again to hug Naruto, both of them smiling.

_  
Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._


End file.
